Come What May
by winterfirestorm
Summary: Ron decides to ask Hermione on a date, with horrible and fantastic results. RonHermione! Updated
1. Default Chapter

**Part I of the Ron and Hermione Saga**

**Come What May**

**Chapter 1: The ****Astronomy****Tower**

Author - Becka

Rating - G

Keywords - Ron/Hermione, Sixth Year

Category – Angst/Romance

Disclaimer - They unfortunately don't belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did…

Summary – Ron decides to finally ask Hermione out, but with disastrous and then wonderful results. Ron/Hermione!

Author's Notes – Set in sixth year :) Named after the Moulin Rouge song, but hasn't really got anything to do with it. Great R/Hr song though. Please read and review! Reposted because I do actually know how to paragraph but they didn't work before.

Ron paced up and down the common room in front of Harry. He'd been doing it for almost an hour.

"Will you _please_ sit down or tell me what's wrong? You're driving me crazy!" Harry finally said, closing his Potions textbook.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"You've never had that problem before. Why's this time different?"

They both turned when the portrait of the Fat Lady opened. Ron felt a heat creep up his face, and bet that his face now resembled the colour of a tomato.

"I can't stop to talk." Hermione said "Too much homework."

She made her way straight up to the girl's dormitory.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, after turning back to Ron. "Ohhhhh."

"What?"

"You're finally going to do something about you and Hermione aren't you? Congratulations! It's about time if I do say so myself."

"How did _you_ know?"

"Oh, like it wasn't obvious. Are you finally going to ask her out?"

"But some of the Durmstrang students are going to be visiting soon. I still don't know what's going on between her and Vicky…"Ron pulled a sour face.

"But Hermione doesn't fancy him, and who's to say he feels anything for her now? You've got to ask her!"

Ron sighed. Now Harry knew he was never going to let it go.

"When are you going to ask her?" Harry said.

"I have no idea."

"You should do it tonight. Before you lose your nerve."

"I've already lost it."

"Come on, do it after dinner."

"Okay, I'll do it... I can't believe I just said that…" Ron said more to himself than Harry.

"You'll be fine. Promise."

Ron moved the food around his plate, not able to eat. He had been able to convince Harry to sit between them, but he still couldn't concentrate. Slowly people filtered away from the Great Hall, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron to be some of the last people there.

"I have to go and do my Potions homework." Harry said getting up. Ron grabbed hold of his robe and pulled him back down.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry replied, prying his hand away.

"Now Ron, I know you have something to say to Hermione, so I'll just leave now."

Ron made choking noises and Harry wondered if he really was going to be sick. _It's just nerves, _he thought, walking off.

"What did you want me for?" Hermione asked, speaking to him properly for the first time that day. "It better not be to help you on your Transfiguration homework. You know Professor McGonagall forbid us to help each other on this task..."

"No, it's uh…Do you want to go for a walk? Away from here?"

"Sure." Hermione said, confused. He'd never wanted to talk before in private before. _You're just jumping to conclusions,_ she thought, _hoping, wishing…_

They moved away from the table and began walking. Ron unconsciously began heading towards the Astronomy tower. Neither person talked until they reached the stairs to the tower.

"Do you want to go up?" he asked.

"I don't mind." Hermione said, more confused than ever.

As they reached the top Ron turned to face her, avoiding her eyes.

"Ron, what's going on?"

He took a deep breath, willing the feeling in his stomach would go away.

"You're different to the other girls at school. You don't look like them….I mean you don't wear heaps of make-up like they do or straighten your hair or anything…" Ron paused, not knowing what to say.

"Did you bring me up here just to tell me how badly I look?" Hermione asked.

Ron finally dragged his eyes up to meet hers.

"I know I'm not the prettiest girl in school but I don't need you to bring me up here and abuse me." Her voice got louder with each word, tears dropping out of her eyes. She turned and rushed towards the door, running down the steps before Ron could catch her.

"Damn it!" Ron said kicking the closest object. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"What did you do?" Harry and Ginny asked together as Ron entered the common room.

"I didn't say anything!"  
"She ran in here crying Ronald, I wouldn't call that nothing! She won't even talk to me about it." Ginny said.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know what to say so I stopped for a moment and she thought I was insulting her!"

_How could anything go this horribly wrong?_ Ron thought.

"Well go and say sorry!"

"I would, but I can't get up there can I? And I'm not saying it down here with all these people."

Already a group had gathered, listening to the argument. Suddenly Ron had an idea.

"Ginny, can you tell her to meet me in the Astronomy tower?"

"I can but I don't think she'll come."

"Please," Ron said pleadingly, "Say anything you can to get her up there."

"Okay, I'll try, but you better leave. I won't be able to get her out of here with you down here."

Ginny walked towards the girls' dormitory and Ron rushed towards the Astronomy tower. Harry was left to answer the questions of the other Gryffindors.

Ron was back to pacing up and down, but this time in the tower.

"Please come, please come." Ron chanted continuously, "Please come, please, please come."

He heard voices at the other side of the door and froze.

"I don't want to go in there Ginny, don't make me. I know he's your brother but he really is a prat sometimes."

"Just trust me, okay?"

"I don't see how this is going to help anything."

Ginny opened the door and pushed an unwilling Hermione into the room, quickly shutting it behind her. When Hermione saw Ron again tears welled up in her already red eyes. She made vain attempts to wipe them away.

"I didn't mean it Hermione, I hadn't fin-"

"Do you honestly think I'll forgive you this time Ron? You've gone too far this time."  
"Please just listen to me."

"Why should I? After what you said? I think you should be-"

Ron stalked over to Hermione, who shied away.

"Ron, what are you do-"

Hermione's last sentence was cut off as Ron leant forward and kissed her rather violently, without response from her. When he pulled away Hermione was trying to form sentences, even words, but seemed unable to do anything but stare.

"Now will you listen to me? I was going to say that you don't look like other girls at all, you're way prettier than they will ever be and will you _please_ go to Hogsmeade with me, as a date, but I guess I know the answer anyway."

Ron tried to walk past her to the door, but Hermione grabbed on to his arm.

"Why didn't you say that before?"

Tears were still coming out of her eyes, but now for a different reason.

"I tried, but believe it or not it's not that easy. I couldn't think of what to say…"

Hermione was overcome and slipped onto the floor, crying harder than ever. This time she didn't bother to try and wipe them away.

"I didn't think saying 'No' would cause such a reaction. Anger maybe, disgust…"

Hermione laughed.

"Don't be an idiot, why would I say no?"

"So it's yes?" Ron's eyes lit up.

"Of…Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"Viktor's already asked me to go with him when he comes…"

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Ron said sarcastically, starting to walk off.

"Wait, I haven't answered him yet. I've told him before we're just friends; it won't surprise him that I want to go with an actual date. And it's not like he won't be able to get somebody else to go with."

"So we're going together?"

"Definitely." Hermione pulled herself up. "Just don't think you can just kiss me like that again and everything will be alright. It won't work."

"Are you sure? Do you want to try it out again?"

"You can wait until we go to Hogsmeade." She said smiling and hitting him lightly on the chest.

"I don't think I'll last that long."

"You have to now; you've got a date soon."


	2. First Date

**Part I of the Ron and Hermione Saga**

**Come What May**

**Chapter 2: First Date**

Author - Becka

Rating - G

Keywords - Ron/Hermione, Sixth Year

Category – Romance

Disclaimer - They unfortunately don't belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did…

Summary – Ron and Hermione go on there first date to Hogsmeade. Ron/Hermione!

Author's Notes – Hopefully this time my paragraphs work! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I love the compliments and the constructive criticism! Please read and review!

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, pleased with the final look. Her hair had formed loose curls after she had combed a curling serum through her it and her eyes stood out slightly through a light layer of mascara. There were butterflies in her stomach as she wondered where they would go and what would they say. Although they hadn't spoken about it since the night he has asked her she knew Harry through his glances towards them and she had told Ginny, who was now helping her get ready.

"You look fantastic." Ginny said.

"Thanks."

"Go on then. Have fun."

Hermione took a deep breathe and headed towards the common room.

Ron sat down but then thought beRon sat down but then though better of it and stood up again. He pulled on his sleeves and made a face.

"I think I really am going to be sick this time." he said to Harry.

"You've been to Hogsmeade with Hermione plenty of times. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, but this time I have…expectations. What if she doesn't like me as date?"

"Of course she'll like you as a date because she likes you."

"Right."

Ron saw Hermione coming down the steps. She really was the prettiest girl in the school.

"Ready to go?" he said, sounding calmer than he felt.

She nodded. They said there goodbyes to Harry and left.

After the walk to Hogsmeade, in which they had stood not too far away, but not too close, they headed for the Three Broomsticks. Ron wondered whether he should open the door for her or whether that it would look like he was trying too hard. Hermione got to the door first, holding it open for him. They headed for the table at the back corner, hidden from view of any Hogwarts students who may come in. They both ordered butter beer.

"You look really nice." Ron said. He wanted to say 'nice' but couldn't work up the nerve to say it.

"Thankyou."

They sat in silence while their drinks arrived. Hermione took a sip and let the warmth fill her.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Ron shook his head.

"How long have you wanted to ask me out for?"

"Since fourth year, after the Yule Ball."

"When you got jealous of Viktor."

"Yeah. I think I knew I wanted to ask you before hand, but I fought with you to cover it up, from both of us."

Hermione smiled. Ron liked that he could do that.

"I was the same. I figured by fighting with you I could at least get you to notice me. When you seemed to look over me it hurt me so much, it made me want to fight with you even more, because it made me so annoyed."

"I never looked over you."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she avoided his eyes.

After a moment's silence Ron spoke again.

"I feel so stupid."

"Why?"

"I finally get up the nerve to ask you out, and here we are and I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. We've said so much in the past, why talk and spoil it now?"

Ron nodded. Hermione's hand rested on the table next to her empty glass. Ron realised that after all the time he had resisted the urge to reach out to her now he finally could. He reached for her hand, and placed his over hers. She smiled and avoided his eyes again. She couldn't believe how shy she could feel around him, especially after being best friends for over six years.

"I do like you Ron." She said, finally meeting his eyes.

"I know…Do you want to for a walk or something?"

Hermione had a flash of déjà vu as she thought back to the night he had asked her.

"I'd love too."

They released hands as they got up from the table and didn't rejoin them until they got outside, when Hermione entwined her fingers in his. They walked until they saw Hogwarts students starting to go back to the castle.

"It must be time to go back." Hermione said, almost sadly.

Ron knew he wasn't finished, and there was still something he wanted to do. He led Hermione to the side of a shop on the edge of Hogsmeade.

"I...uh…" He said. He may've known what he wanted but couldn't express it. He didn't want to sound pushy or over confident.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You didn't bring me down here for nothing…didn't you like the date? You can tell me if you didn't…"

"Of course I liked it, I was with you."

Hermione smiled at the undeliberate compliment.

"Then what is it?"

"Well I wanted to…I mean before we left I'd hoped. Never mind."

"Ronald Weasley you tell me this instant! If you could ask me out you can tell me whatever it is that's bugging you."

"Fine, before we left I'd hoped we'd, you know…"

"No, I don't know." Hermione said. Although she thought she knew she wanted to hear him say it.

"Kiss," he said in a voice that was barely audible, "properly this time."

Hermione laughed as he turned bright red and looked extremely uncomfortable.

"All you had to do was ask or make the move."

At this Ron felt a renewed confidence and moved towards her, taking hold of her other hand and pulling her towards him until their faces almost touched.

"You really are beautiful you know." He whispered, looking her straight in the eye.

Hermione felt embarrassed again but held his gaze. He removed one hand from hers at the time and placed it around her waist. He leaned in towards her, and for the first time felt what it was like to be able to taste her lips against his mouth, to feel her body against his, knowing she felt the same way.

Hermione hoped her breathe was alright and that he wasn't disappointed. It was her first proper kiss, her true first being with a boy she had been dared to kiss in a dare in the Muggle world, which hadn't even lasted a second as she had pulled away. She heard a quiet moan and realised it was her as Ron pushed his body against hers. She felt herself responding as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Hermione wondered if she would be expected to go any further than an innocent kiss, but never felt Ron pushing his tongue towards her mouth, being a perfect gentleman. They broke away, but remained close.

"I never want to leave." Hermione sighed, leaning against his body, so happy that she could finally do it.

"Me neither, but we have to. There's always another day?" he made it a question.

"Yeah, hopefully a lot of other days."

"Do you want to go out with me? Properly I mean, as girlfriend and boyfriend? I never really asked before."

"Definitely." Hermione said smiling.

They walked back towards Hogwarts, this time hand in hand.


End file.
